Cryptor
General Cryptor was one of the many Nindroids designed by The Overlord. He was the leader of the Nindroids and the most powerful and advanced member of the Nindroid army. Cryptor found himself at odds with the original Nindroid, Zane, whose design inspired his, though Cryptor believed himself to be superior. Cryptor and his allies fought to stop the Ninja from erasing the Digital Overlord from the Digiverse. Despite failing to do so, Cryptor and the Nindroids set off to Arcturus, where they abandoned the Ninja and claimed the Golden Weapons, which were melted down to serve as the armor for the Golden Master. With Lloyd's Golden Power having been stolen, the Overlord's transformation was completed. The Golden Master attacked Ninjago City alongside Pythor and the Nindroids, while Cryptor faced off against Nya before being antagonized by Min-Droid. When the Ninja were incapacitated, Zane sacrificed himself to defeat the Golden Master, freezing him and the surrounding area in ice. Incidentally, Cryptor was frozen, and was destroyed after shattering apart. Some time after his death, a statue of Cryptor was placed in the Ninjago Museum of History as part of the new Hall of Villainy exhibit. When Cole accidentally opened the Departed Realm using the Yin Blade, Cryptor's spirit escaped and possessed the statue. Along with the other revived villains, Cryptor set off to exact vengeance, in his case going after Zane with help from three Nindroids. Cryptor fought Zane in Birchwood Forest before Zane tricked Cryptor into accidentally hitting himself with his own weapon, destroying his statue and sending his spirit back to the Departed Realm. Biography The Art of the Silent Fist Firstly, General Cryptor was sent by the Overlord to attack Garmadon's Monastery were the Ninja are taking refuge. He later failed and was sent to guard the Power Station. General Cryptor then lead the attack on the Power Station, and makes fun of Min-Droid's small appearance, and gives him the nickname. Eventually, he encounters Zane and tells him to get a move on with the future. When the Power Station is destroyed, he is powered down with the rest of the nindroids and taken to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk to be scrapped. Blackout Cryptor, along with Min-Droid, are reawakened by Electrocobrai in Ed and Edna's junkyard by Techno Wu. Min-Droid attacks their mobile home with a crane, and General Cryptor rises at one of the junkpiles. More nindroid reinforcements are brought by the Stranger, and Ed and Edna escape by bubble powered jetpacks, and Cryptor gets a bubble in his robotic eye and escapes with the Stranger, Techno Wu, and the other Nindroids. The Curse of the Golden Master The ninja, in the serpentines' Stone Army Tomb, saw the nindroids leads an attack on the serpentines as they didn't know they were followed. But then when Skales Jr. was running to his mother, Cryptor trips him down mocking him that he's the future of the fearless serpentine, but when he was about to do something bad to him, he was kicked in the face by Kai as he was about to battle the four ninjas alone, he is taken down by Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane, but soon overpowers them easily then leaves his Nindroids to finish them but when Cole discovered that they were powered by eels on their back, He vanished and the ninjas didn't noticed about his disappearance. Enter the Digiverse General Cryptor, Pythor, and Techno Wu break down Borg Tower to stop the ninja from erasing the Overlord, But before they were reaching to the top floor they battled against the civilians which they defeated them easily and starts to reach the top floor. Then when they were nearly closed to reach for the techno blades, Nya gived them a chance to surrender as Cryptor laughs and simply says cute then he, Pythor and Techno Wu along with the Nindroids were going to battle her but then when her big samurai mech arrived and she was already inside and dressed in her Samurai X suit, Cryptor and his nindroids battle her while Pythor and Techno Wu decides to go for the techno blades for their advantage. Then when the Digital Overlord was destroyed, Pythor escaped, Techno Wu becames back to normal, Cryptor and his nindroids stopped battleling Nya as they realized that the ninja rebooted the system, meaning that Digital Overlord was destroyed and tells them to switch their power offline, and he looked forward to his second date with Nya as he and his nindroids were forced to retreat. Codename: Arcturus Cryptor tells to Pythor that his drones is questioning the existence of the Overlord, ever since the Ninja erased him. Pythor says that he's consumed at the moment but then Cryptor argues with him that he finds suspicious as if he and his nindroids finds out that if he's pretending that he's alive for only to use them he'll pay dearly. But then Pythor claims that the Dark Lord will appear when he wants to, and threatens to re-program Cryptor if he commands his Nindroids to attack. Later, he is seen driving with Pythor and a few Nindroids to their spacecraft, Arcturus. Kai tries to put a stop to the villains, but gets occupied with battling Min-Droids and escaping from bombs. Pythor has spotted Kai, and chains him. The Ninja try to save their chained friend, but Nindroids battle them, including General Cryptor. He later gets on their ship, and travels into space; but the Ninja are with them. The Void General Cryptor commanded the rocket Arcturus, ordering his Nindroid Warriors to the controls of the rocket. Upon discovering that the Ninja were aboard, he ordered his minions out to get rid of them. After they failed, he demanded that they take the rocket into the comet's tail, in an effort to lose the Ninja. Eventually, they made it onto the comet, and Cryptor and the other Nindroids ventured to the Golden Weapons in their lunar rovers. Soon, the Ninja once again encountered them, and Cryptor and his minions escaped on the lunar rovers, with the heroes and a swarm of extraterrestrial beetles on their tail. Three rovers were lost as they jump over a pit, with Cryptor using his Nindroids to try and hold the Ninja off. Eventually, they reached the rocket, but the Ninja thwarte their escape, and are soon stuck with the beetles, who are devouring the rocket. Cryptor and his robots use their jets to fly off of the comet along with the Golden Weapons back to Ninjago. The Titanium Ninja Cryptor is present at the transformation of the Overlord into the Golden Master. While they were in the manufactory line, Cryptor released Cyrus Borg so he can watch his city fall and bow to his new future master; when Cyrus wondered aloud what he could do, Cryptor mocking said that he should already start bowing. Later, he is seen attacking Nya as they both begin to battle with their bare hands, Cryptor claiming that she kicks like a little girl. In return, Nya throws continuous hits at the Nindroid, but he simply pushes her off with one hand in mere seconds, aware that she can't use her Samurai X robot. Cryptor soon gained the upper hand, but Nya saw Min-Droid behind him; thus, she said that Min-Droid thought Cryptor was short of a hard drive. Irritated and unaware of the Nindroid behind him, Cryptor begins to insult Min-Droid, claiming that he'd met toasters more intelligent then him. Moments later, an enraged Min-Droid got his general's attention and punched him in the chest. Abandoning Nya for the moment, Cryptor began fighting his diminutive subordinate, distracting him from the main battle until Zane defeated the Golden Master. Cryptor and Min-Droid are frozen mid-battle, shattering into pieces. Legacy Long after he was destroyed, a statue of Cryptor was placed in the Ninjago Museum of History's Hall of Villainy exhibit alongside many of the other villains the Ninja have fought over the years. Day of the Departed Due to the machinations of Master Yang, Cryptor and several other villains—Samukai, Kozu, Chen, and Morro—were freed from the Departed Realm, with their spirits inhabiting the mannequins created in their image. After some initial bickering—such as Cryptor mocking Kozu over his defeat—the group was informed that they would return to the Departed Realm after the Yin-Yang Eclipse unless they used their new Departed Blades to dispatch an enemy. Armed with a weapon in the image of a Techno Blade, Cryptor refuted Samukai's claim to destroy Zane by stating that the Nindroid was his to destroy, being his clone; Pythor, who had joined the group, remarked that Cryptor was technically Zane's clone. After reviving a small group of Nindroids from the Hall of Sidekicks to serve as backup, Cryptor found Zane in the Birchwood Forest and smashed the statue of Dr. Julien, Zane's creator; as he did so, he mused that the old scientist was his own creator, in a way. The Nindroids then attacked Zane in force, with Cryptor confident in his chances of victory given that he knew all of Zane's moves, even those that Zane had learned since Cryptor's demise. However, Zane soon bested the lesser Nindroids, and when Cryptor faced him alone and declared his knowledge that Zane would "never give up", Zane did just that. His backing away from the struggle left Cryptor off-balance, and the Nindroid General inadvertently struck himself with his own Departed Blade, resulting in his return to the Departed Realm. The Hands of Time A statue of Cryptor, somehow still intact after his spirit's battle on the Day of the Departed, was seen being brought back into the Ninjago Museum of History by Zane as the Ninja cleaned up after the previous ordeal. Description General Cryptor is similar to a Nindroid Warrior, but with the addition of curved black pauldrons on his shoulders. His eyes are glowing red, his torso has slightly different mechanical detailing from a normal Nindroid's, and his silver robotic arm is on the right side instead of left. Weapons and Abilities As the leader of the Nindroids, Cryptor is built with the most advanced technology available to the Digital Overlord, giving him greater and more varied abilities than a standard Nindroid. He has enhanced strength, speed, and durability, allowing him to overwhelm most opponents in a straight fight. He can also cloak himself and fire lasers from his eye scope and chest armor; the latter is powerful enough to blast doors or even pushing someone if they attempt to block with a weapon. Cryptor is said to have a faster firing rate than other Nindroid units as well. He can apparently absorb Lloyd's powers to enhance his strength, but he never had the chance to demonstrate this. Like Zane, Cryptor's robotic nature allows him to survive in space with no protection. Cryptor is proficient in several weapons, including twin katanas (used in Episode 28) and a high-tech bazooka (in some of the sets and games). In the video games, he also has the power to overload himself, releasing some electricity that surrounds him to protect against his enemies' attacks. Upon his return from the Departed Realm, Cryptor wielded a Departed Blade with the ability to restore him to life by sending a victim's soul to the Departed Realm in his place. He also revealed that he shared some of Zane's programming, allowing him to copy the Titanium Ninja's moves and abilities. Interestingly, this ability even extended to techniques that Zane only learned after Cryptor's destruction and his own rebirth, such as Airjitzu. LEGO.com Description General Cryptor is the robotic leader of the Nindroid army, and a servant of the Digital Overlord. Unlike the Nindroids, who rarely speak, Cryptor talks all the time. He loves to taunt and insult his foes in battle, and has even been known to criticize his own troops (saying they are as stealthy as a herd of hungry yaks). Cryptor’s emotional programming is also more advanced than that of the Nindroids, and his quick temper can be used against him. Cryptor dismisses the ninja as a serious threat to his army. That may be a mistake that comes back to haunt both him and the Digital Overlord. Notes *General Cryptor is possibly even more powerful than the Ninja, since he was never defeated by any of them. However, he is shown to be weaker than Lloyd, and in a fight with him would be easily defeated.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/809127151052193796 **He is possibly the strongest among the villains except the Great Devourer, the Overlord, the Preeminent, and Nadakhan. *In a way, Cryptor has characteristics similar to some of the Ninja. **Like Jay, he mocks his enemies when he battles. **He's a hothead and arrogant like Kai. *In Shadow of Ronin, Cryptor is the most expensive of the Nindroids, costing 200,000 studs. However, if P.I.X.A.L were to be considered a member of the Nindroid army, then she is the most expensive, costing 250,000 studs. Appearances Gallery GeneralCryptor.png NinjagoRebooted.jpg|At the bottom are binary numbers that spell out N-I-N-D-R-O-I-D Cryptor Blueprints.jpg SoRGeneralCryptorTkn.png|In Shadow of Ronin Gcryptorcloseup.jpg GenCryptor.jpg|Confronting Zane on the Power Station Daystructoid.PNG|Driving the Destructoid 28Cryptorincommand.jpg ZaneVs.Cryptor.jpg Cryptor and Nya.png DoDPythorCryptor.png DoDCryptorRuins.png DoDCryptor3.png|Cryptor after being revived. maxresdefault (7).jpg|Cryptor in the 2016 Villain Throwback sneak peak video CptCryptor.png|Concept art DoDVillains.png Tumblr olcc81wV0F1ugx5lwo1 400.gif|Cryptor's second death in "Day of the Departed" C7TQt11W4AATOAM.jpg|Cryptor's spirit in the alternative version References pl:Cryptor Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Nindroids Category:Villains Category:Generals Category:Shadow of Ronin Category:Males Category:Borg Industries Category:Rebooted Category:Destroyed Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Day of the Departed Category:Invisibility Category:Revived Characters Category:Deceased Category:Main Antagonists Category:Ghosts Category:Overlord Category:Enemy of the ninja Category:Departed Realm Inhabitants Category:Zane's Family